Perhaps, you
by nowordsfornow
Summary: Ella esta algo rota, pero tiene a su gato y jamás esta sola. ItachixLector


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kanojo to kanojo no neko ****© Makoto Shinkai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perhaps, you.**

_**ItachixLector**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me gusta mucho el sol. Puedo pasar horas tendido sobre el alfeizar de alguna ventana con los rayos de luz golpeando mi cuerpo sin piedad. Para algunos es un acto masoquista, pero yo disfruto la calidez que me brinda aquella bola grande de luz en el cielo.

Yo no tengo un hogar específico. Vivo en la calle. Tengo vagos recuerdos de mi madre junto a otros tantos peludos como yo, que, como ella, son vestigios de memorias que se han perdido con el paso del tiempo.

Un día simplemente me separe del grupo durante una caminata. Estaba cansado, reconozco que entre los de mi camada, yo era uno de los más débiles y pequeños. Me quede en rincón esperando que mama volviera, pero ella no regresó. Llore un poco al principio, luego, cuando acepte que quedaba por mi cuenta, me resguarde en el alfeizar de una ventada, y así, hice de esta vereda mi hogar.

Era apenas un chiquillo cuando la comencé a ver pasar a esas tempranas horas de la mañana. El sol era fuerte, y cálido, y brillante. Y ella llevaba un uniforme de alguna escuela. Corría apresurada mientras bajaba la colina frente al abasto donde suelen darme comida de vez en cuando por las tardes. Su cabello era largo y sedoso, su piel era clara aunque ligeramente enrojecida por el sol que le daba de lleno en la cara. Levante un poco mi vista curioso, hasta que vi su espalda perderse en la lejanía.

Era bonita. Siempre la veía pasar por esas horas. Pero luego yo me iba a dar una vuelta o a hacer alguna travesura y no la veía más.

Solía recorrer los alrededores cuando estaba sin nada que hacer. Cuando el sol se ocultaba y ya no había nada que me brindara mayor calidez. A veces cazaba algo para comer y otras me ponía a perseguir sombras que merodeaban por los alrededores. Dormía muy poco por las noches, ya que descansaba bastante en el día, así que me levantaba con el amanecer para ver salir el sol y continuar con mi rutina.

Algunos días era fácil perderse en la nada mientras se piensa, se sueña y se anhela con algo que se desconoce pero que aprieta el corazón hasta que duele. Es una sensación de vacío, pero llevando una vida como la mía ¿Qué cosa me puede hacer falta?

Justo como me pasó ese día.

Di una vuelta sobre mi mismo y me estiré todo lo que me permitió mi cuerpo para desperezarse. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí acostado. Salté sobre el techo y me puse a recorrer el vecindario. Atrapé una lagartija y jugué con ella un rato hasta que su cola se desprendió de su cuerpo, moviéndose con afán, y luego quedándose inmóvil. Era aburrido. Escuché unas risas, giré primero mis orejas y luego mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, eran unos niños pequeños que regresaban de la escuela. Tenían el uniforme sucio y las manos llenas de tierra, seguro habían estado jugando en el camino. Los vi acercarse a mí con un palito de rama y yo me alejé ignorándolos. No me gustan los niños. Son toscos y sucios. Aunque sé que son el futuro de todas las cosas y que hay deben ser protegidos. Pero yo fui un niño también, y nadie me cuido.

Supongo que se enfadaron porque no les presté atención, ya que comenzaron a dar gritos y a correr hacia donde yo iba. Me enfurecí mucho con ellos cuando sujetaron y halaron de mi cola. Le rasguñé la mano al que me había sujetado para que me soltara, pero no fui muy brusco, eran niños después de todo, así que solo le deje una marca enrojecida. Me molesté conmigo mismo pero les siseé a los niños para que me dejaran en paz. Nunca molesto a nadie y esos niños no parecían conocer la equidad. Por eso no me caen bien. Dejé caer mis orejas hacia atrás y tensé mis bigotes amenazadoramente para que se alejaran. Yo, que soy más joven que ellos, soy más inteligente y más astuto. En un descuido de ellos, salté sobre una caja y luego sobre una ventana, aunque con un poco de dificultad por mi pequeño tamaño. Los niños intentaron alcanzarme, pero no llegaban a donde yo estaba. Por eso fue que comenzaron a arrojarme piedras. Al principio no me molestó, tenían terrible puntería, pero después le fueron agarrando el ritmo y comenzaron a acertar en mis extremidades y estómago. Me enfurecí, ericé mi pelo de la espalda, siseé tan fuerte y atemorizante como pude, pero una de las piedras me golpeó en la cara y casi me hizo caer de la ventana.

–¡Hey! ¿Ustedes niñatos estúpidos que creen que hacen?

Levanté la vista como pude y vi como se acercaba hasta donde estábamos los niños y yo la muchacha que era como el sol. Venía con el puño levantado y el ceño fruncido. Golpeó a los niños y los mando a sus casas bajo amenaza.

—Pobrecito ¿Te hirieron?

Vi como su mano se acercaba lentamente a mí, consideré prudente alejarme. Sin embargo, antes de poder retirarme, sentí sus cálidos y delicados dedos acariciar mi espalda con calma, y quedé embobado cuando uno de ellos se dirigió a mi mentón.

—Eres tan lindo, pareces una comadreja.

Una comadreja no era precisamente el mejor cumplido. Pero ella sonreía ampliamente, con sus dientes limpios y brillantes, con los ojos en forma de arco, mirada cálida y mejillas coloreadas. El cabello cayéndole encima sobre la cara y la espalda.

Les dije que era bonita. Pero hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que también era muy guapa.

Me enamoré perdidamente de ella.

Desde esa vez, siempre que pasaba frente a mí, detenía su premura y me acariciaba unos instantes, murmurando adjetivos descontrolados y sonriendo ampliamente. Luego emprendía su camino, haciendo equilibrio con el montón de libros que llevaba encima. Cuando regresaba por las tardes me traía una lata de comida que sabía a pescado y se quedaba largo rato observándome mientras devorada con una fingida calma toda la comida. Me gustaba que me observara, me sentía como un galán cuando ella me veía con esos ojos tan grandes. Como si no hubiese nada mejor que solo verme a mí comer. Me sentía halagado de su presencia y yo aprovechaba de usar mis encantos, para coquetear con ella pasando mi cola entre sus suaves piernas y ronroneando piropos por su bonita sonrisa.

Y siempre era así. Yo estaba pendiente de estar cerca de su camino en las mañanas para verla partir y en la ventana del abasto por las tardes para verla regresar.

Pero, fué en un día de esos en los que el cielo se oscurece y las nubes parecen manchas difusas que dejan caer agua en gotitas, cuando la vi acercarse caminando, no corriendo como siempre, y con un paraguas en la mano cerrado. Me moví de mi improvisado escondite (porque en esos días no hay ventana donde acostarse) para que me viera en su camino. Ella me miró y acarició mi espalda como siempre un par de veces antes de colocar el paraguas abierto sobre unas cajas de cartón. Supuse que era para que yo me refugiara ahí y no me mojara. Observé sus ojos que estaban apagados, y su cabello mojado pegado a su cara y su cuello amoratado ¿Golpes? ¿Quién habría querida golpear a la niña sol?

Tenía algo de encantador, pero daba tristeza verla así. Quise decirle algunas palabras pero preferí callar al ver como caía agua de sus ojos tambien. Nunca me gusto el agua, pero desde que vi como se abría paso en canal, sobre su rostro, desde sus ojos me gustó mucho menos.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando me tomó entre sus brazos y me sostuvo sobre su pecho, cobijándome del frío contra el suéter que tenía el emblema del colegio y manchas rojizas que olían a sangre y tierra. Dejó olvidado el paraguas y retomó el camino con parsimonia por la vereda ¿A dónde me lleva? Yo sentía las gotitas tibias que caían en mi cabeza, escurriéndose de su rostro y me sacudía entre sus brazos como podía cuando se acumulaban muchas y pesaba.

Me llevó hasta su casa, un lugar bien pequeñito, y me dejó sobre una mesita con vista a la calle. Vi como buscada unas toallas y mientras se secaba el cabello con una, la otra la frotaba contra mí. Prendió algo en la cocina y me sirvió un poco de leche en un platito de plástico. Se sentó en el piso y abrazando sus rodillas comenzó a llorar. Yo la observaba de lejos, inseguro sobre lo que debería hacer, nunca fui bueno con las palabras, pensé que lo mejor era que se desahogara.

Me pregunte ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? ¿Tendría hermanos o hermanas? Pero mientras ella lloro, nadie, además de mí, acudió a su lado.

Cuando la cocina chilló, ella se levantó con los ojos muy rojos a apagar la estufa. Decidí acercarme un poco para calmarla. Se volvió a sentar y esta vez parecía más relajada, aunque no dejaba de sollozar. Me senté a su lado observándola. Ella me miró a su vez con una sonrisa triste mientras susurraba cosas que yo no comprendía. Me hice un ovillo a su lado y recosté mi cabeza es sus piernas mientras me acariciaba.

Ella era amable y hermosa. Sí me había llevado hasta ahí, era porque necesitaba compañía, y yo le daría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que no se sintiera sola nunca mas.

Al cabo de un rato sentí como se movía debajo de mí y me cargaba para dejarme sobre el sofá, quise seguirla, pero vi que se dirigía hasta el baño y pensé que podía sentirse cohibida de que yo estuviera ahí observándola. La dejé tranquila y me dormí.

Desperté al día siguiente en el pequeño sofá de la sala comedor donde me había dejado la noche anterior; hacia mucho ruido en la cocina y cuando recobré la conciencia por completo vi que ella estaba preparando el desayuno. Por la posición del sol juzgué que no iría ese día a la escuela. Andaba con ropa de dormir, un pantalón corto y una franela grande. Volteó hacia mí cuando hice ruido y me saludó con esa sonrisa radiante que adoraba. Tenía el cabello un poco ondulado y supuse que era por haberse acostado con el mojado. Caminó hacia mí y me dejó un platito más grande que el del día anterior con atún. No comí hasta que ella se hubo sentado en la mesa a comer también.

—Debería colocarte un nombre, si es que decides quedarte aquí.

La miré indiferente mientras comía. No tenía intenciones de irme por los momentos, quería seguir más tiempo con ella. Aunque sonreía y se veía repuesta, mi intuición me dijo que aún estaba un poco rota por lo que sea que paso el día anterior.

Aunque, si quería colocarme un nombre no me molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Me haría muy feliz si te quedaras, Itachi.

Yo hubiese elegido otro nombre, pero si ese era el que ella quería ponerme a mí, lo aceptaría. He pasado toda mi vida sin un nombre, así que la miré aprobatoriamente y terminé de comer. Ella pareció conforme con mi reacción, acariciándome la espalda y la cabeza.

Ella era perfecta. Brillante y cálida como el sol; melancólica y lejana como un día de lluvia. Pero, sin importar qué, ella era mía, y yo era suyo; mi alma y mi cuerpo le pertenecían solo a ella, porque desde ese día, ella se volvió mi humana.

De un momento a otro, las hojas con número comenzaron a acumularse en la mesa de la casa. Ella solo las tomaba al llegar de la escuela, y la apilaba por ahí, sin darle mucha atención. Un día vino una señora fea que olía a problemas, y le dijo que debía marcharse de ahí. El lugar no es feo, pero tampoco es lo mejor del mundo, (mi humana se queja de que nunca hay agua caliente) así que pienso que si no nos hemos ido, es porque ella no puede permitirse otro lugar más bonito.

Una día llego muy tarde, y llego con mucho dinero, metió gran parte de el en un sobre, mandándolo a la señora fea. Cuando regresó tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, pero sus ojos lucían un poco culpables.

Cuando comenzó la universidad nos mudamos a un lugar parecido al que vivíamos, solo que en la ciudad. Lo sé porque a mis tres años era una aventura diaria salir por ahí y encontrarme con esos artefactos enormes que emitían sonidos aturdidores y andaban más rápido que yo.

Para matar el rato tuve varias novias. Con ellas tuve aventurillas en las que me escapaba por unos días de casa. Yo les decía a ellas que lo nuestro no podía ser serio porque ya había alguien a quien quería más. Ellas aceptaban al principio, pero después se volvían pesadas y no me dejaban ir. Era lo que no me gustaba de ellas, eran muy inmaduras y no tenían palabra.

En esos días ella me miraba con reproche. Pero que dijera he hiciera lo que quisiera. A veces ella salía también y no avisaba cuando regresaría; otras tantas regresaba acompañada de chicos que yo no conocía y se encerraba en su cuarto de donde no salía hasta la noche. Eso me molestaba mucho y cuando se iba a bañar, me plantaba en la alfombra antirresbalante, para verla con reproche. Había perdido el pudor a mí, lo que consideré conveniente después de tanto tiempo viviendo juntos.

Independientemente de todo, estábamos a mano. Yo igual no podía ignorarla por esos desplantes por mucho tiempo.

Y nada podía ser más perfecto.

Había cambiado el uniforme escolar por otra ropa más casual con la que se veía igual de hermosa. Más madura.

—Tachi-chan ¿cómo me veo?

A veces hacia preguntas de ese tipo y yo me limpiaba las mejillas o las orejas en señal de aprobación.

Una vez tuve un encuentro conmigo mismo, en donde me veía a través de lo que supe después, era un espejo. Al principio me había molestado que existiera otro como yo en esa casa. Fué cuando ella soltó una risita y me fijé que aquel que copiaba mis movimientos era yo. Reconocí mis ojos almendrados de un color rojo muy profundo, y mi pelaje negro como el color de los cuervos; brillante y sedoso cubría todo mi cuerpo. Tenía las orejas grandes con unos penachos en las puntas que me daban un aspecto feroz, matizado con la cola esponjada. No solo yo era el afortunado por tener a alguien tan guapa como ella en mi vida; ella también tenía suerte de tener a alguien tan apuesto como yo en la suya.

Un día llego sonriendo feliz. Dijo algo sobre un nuevo trabajo más cerca de casa y una beca para la universidad. Nunca dude de ella, siempre estaba estudiando, era muy inteligente.

En días como esos nos divertíamos mucho haciendo cosas en la casa. Cuando ella no estudiaba o tenía que limpiar. Nos poníamos a ver películas en el sofá en plan de cita o ella me hacía cosquillas en la panza, cosa que odiaba y me desquitaba dándole suaves mordiscos en la nariz. Ella reía por largos ratos sosteniéndose el estómago. Luego yo me acurrucaba a su lado o en su pecho, donde escuchaba los latidos de su corazón como un arrullo que me hacía quedar dormido.

La siguiente vez que la vi llorar fue también un día de lluvia. Había algo en esos días tan oscuros que hacia que su corazón se encogiera y comenzara a llorar sin razón. Se acurrucaba en una esquina, abrazando sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza o parando los gemidos con sus manos mientras lloraba largos ratos. Nunca me dijo el porqué lo hacía. Yo solamente estaba pendiente de estar en casa temprano esos días nublados para cuando ella regresara de la universidad. Para que no se encontrara sola al momento de derrumbarse y tuviera con quién recoger los pedazos de su corazón.

Era una especie de pacto silencioso.

Con el tiempo se cortó el cabello. Me molesté el día que llego a casa así y salí corriendo. Me gustaba su cabello largo.

—Tachi-chan.

Me llamaba y yo me hacía el desentendido. Me acicalaba dándole la espalda o veía la calle desde la ventana.

—Itachi.

Nos distanciamos un poco esos días, ella estaba muy ocupada estudiando arduamente para los exámenes y yo también lo estaba comportándome frío con ella y tomando el sol largos ratos.

Ella me dijo, en uno de esos días, que había decidido hacer un cambio y dentro de unos meses nos mudaríamos a otro lugar. Supuse entonces que todo era una especie de transición y yo la dejé hacer.

Nos mudamos a un apartamento mas grande, seguíamos en la ciudad pero estábamos un poco alejados del bullicio del centro. Había un parque cerca, así que cuando ella no estaba, pasaba la mayor parte del día ahí, tomando el sol.

Me alegré mucho cuando vi que su cabello comenzaba a crecer. Ya le había perdonado lo de la última vez, pero eso ahora me ponía más contento.

Ella está creciendo también.

¿Podré crecer yo con ella para siempre?

A veces esos pensamientos pesimistas llegaban a mi mente. El tiempo pasa y no me hago más joven precisamente. A diferencia de ella que crece y parece más viva.

Me pregunto ¿Que pasara cuando yo ya no este? ¿Quién la consolara en los días de lluvia?

La vida es sacrificio, ojala yo pudiera sacrificar algo para no verla llorar nunca más.

Decidí que no iba a pensar más en eso, a veces creía que ella se daba cuenta de las cosas que pasaban por mi mente, y no me gustaba la forma en que me veía en esos momentos.

La vida era agradable después de todo.

Éramos felices y tristes en igual medida. Ella seguía llorando cada vez que llovía. Y luego volvía a sonreír cuando salía el sol. Y sin importar qué, yo estaba siempre a su lado.

Camuflageabamos la monotonía con algo de diversión y dormíamos largo rato tendidos en el sofá. Nuestras preguntas pocas veces tenían respuestas y nuestras heridas eran profundas, abriéndose paso constantemente sobre un pasado casi olvidado, y un futuro casi incierto.

Pero, habíamos descubierto algo en común que nos hacía sentir emocionados.

Nos gustaba este mundo.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Bueno, esta historia estaba pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo, la escribí pensando en el cortometraje de Makoto Shinkai (si no lo han visto se los recomiendo un montón) y en Itachi como un gatito filosofo. Quise darle un toque melancólico como al video, pero no sé si lo logre. Tampoco quise ahondar en muchos detalles sobre la 'niña sol' porque se supone que ustedes deben sentirse identificadas con ella. Y bueno, me encantan los gatos.**

**Sé que tengo unos fics pendientes, no me he olvidado de ellos, ya estoy trabajando en TEARS, y paulatinamente iré subiendo otros oneshots pendientes que solo requieren de revisión. Ténganme paciencia.**

**¡Espero que lo disfrutaran, me agradaría mucho leer sus reviews!**


End file.
